Once Upon A Cliche
by Sinister Smiley
Summary: Mana's ambitious. That's only one of the many words that could describe her, but it's the only reason why she's in Ouran Academy. Being a foreign exchange student from South Korea and only one of the many children of a very poor man does not make life easy, especially when she has to deal with six, possibly hormonal, teenage boys to get her way. Rated T 'cause I'm a kinky bastard


***SIGH* I love the Ouran High Host Club... Though if I actually owned it, it would have a lot more... intimate scenes...**

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE~~~_**

"No luck?" I asked. My new friend had just closed the fancy, double doors of the last library.

There were four libraries in this monstrosity of a school, yet they were louder than the subway! He shook his head 'no'. Or she, it was hard to tell; his name was Haruhi, which is a girl's name, but his hair was short and stuck out in random places, and he wore neutral clothes and pants, not that I was wearing a skirt, either, but still... It was cool to know that I wasn't the only normal (by normal, I mean dirt poor) person here.

"No. Sorry, Mana."

My shoulder sagged with disappointment, my chin length, murky green hair slung forwards, into my face.

* * *

"This place has four library rooms... you'd think one of them would be quiet." Haruhi sighed. The poor thing sounded so put out.

"You'd think, huh. I guess that would count as '_wishful'_ thinking, now, wouldn't it?" I offered.

We walked up the red carpeted staircases and down rather vast corridors of this horrifying, baby-pink, nightmare realm some estranged enigma decided to call a school. Haruhi paused to watch a flock of white doves fly by the tall windows. He seemed a bit out of focus...

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" I asked, concerned for my only friend.

"Hm?... Oh, I'm fine."

We continued on after that. As we reached the end of the hall, Haruhi spoke,

"I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time."

"_No_. What gave you _that_ notion?" My response dripped with heavy sarcasm. I had to agree with her, I never been to a school this... relaxed, I guess is the word I'm looking for. We had stopped at a room labeled 'Music Room 3'

"An abandoned music room...I Guess this will be the only place we'll be able to study in peace." He reached for the door handle and opened it. We were greeted with bright light and rose petals.

"**Welcome**." The voices of multiple people, all of which were male, greeted us as well as the petals.

In front of my dear friend and I, were six boys that were all in high school, judging by their uniforms, anyway. The one sitting the chair was a blonde with bright, purple eyes; behind him were two twins with ginger, orange hair and amber eyes; to the left of them was a guy with raven black hair and glasses; the tallest adolescent who had his back to us was tan and had his dark, brown hair cropped short; the last one was.. on the short side, He had honey gold hair and light brown eyes.

_I don't think we'll be able to study here..._

* * *

"uh-uh, This is a host club?" Haruhi asked my inaudible question. We both had our backs to the double doors. He was squirming and I was trying to open the door. _Why isn't it working!_

_"_**Oh wow, They're boys.**" The twins spoke in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe these young men are in the same class as you, aren't they?" The guy with the glasses asked. _We are? Since when?_

"**Yeah, but they're shy. They don't act very sociably, so we don't know much about them.**"

'_Ow. My feelings.'_

_"_Well that wasn't very polite." **_Thank you_**_. Why does he look so smug, now? _The twins just shrugged, not really caring as Mr. Glasses said, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mister Honor Student and Mister Foreign Exchange Student."

_Well, I came from Pusan, so that makes me the transfer student... wait, **Mister**?_

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Mana Jinou! You two are the exceptional honor students we heard about!" The blonde guy looked awed...

Haruhi was trying to open the door like I did, but it still would not budge! I stood at Haruhi's left until he turned around with a creeped out look on his face and asked,

"How did you know my name?"

"I would like to know how, as well." I added on. _Creepers._

_"_Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that _commoners_ get excepted into are academy. You both must have an _audacious_ nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into _this_ school as honors students, Mister Fujioka, Mister Jinou." Mr. Glasses patronized... or I think he did.

"Well, uh, thank you, I guess." Haruhi answered first.

"You're welcome. You're heroes to other poor people, Fujioka, Jinou." The blonde had his arms our shoulders. "You've both shown the world that even poor people can excel at an élite, private academy~" This guy was starting to piss me off... Haruhi and I both scuttled to our left away from the blond weirdo. Sadly, he had to follow us. Did he always use hand gestures when he talked?

"It must be hard for you to be constantly be looked down upon by others." _Bastard, you have no idea._

"I think you're taking this poor thing a little too far."

"I would have to agree. I live quite comfortably." I added. My voice had this I-don't-particularly-care and flat tone in it.

"Spurned, neglected," I winced a little at the second one, "But that doesn't matter now! Long Live The Poor! We welcome you, poor men, to our world...**Of** **Beauty!"** And Haruhi and I left for the door...

"Hey! Come back here Haru-Chan, Mana-Chan!" The shorter blonde came between Haruhi and I, grabbed our arms and dragged us back. "You must be like super heroes or something, that's so cool!" _Too peppy..._

"I'm not a hero; I'm an honor student... **And Who Are You Calling Haru-Chan!" **He yelled the last bit. I just twitched and groaned. Then the other blonde came into view

"I never would have imagined the famous scholars would be so openly gay." _WHA~ Am I really that flat chested? _

_"_Openly what?" Haruhi asked me.

"I think he said 'gay'."

"So tell me what kind of guys you two are into. Do you like the strong, silent type? The Boy-lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the Cool type?" Haruhi was backing away, now... and I was inching towards the doors.

"I, uh, it's not like that! We were just looking for a quiet place to study-" Haruhi tried, I'll give him that...

"Or maybe... You're into a guy like me? What do you say?"

"F. None of the above." I called over my shoulder. I was facing the door when I heard a gasp... and then a crash. I turned around and Haruhi was leaning over the pedestal that was holding the azure blue vase.

"**Aww**." the twins were behind him

" We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an up coming school auction." _What's a vahz?_

"Aw, now you've done it, commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!" _That's going to be a pretty, pretty penny..._

"**EIGHT MILLION YEN!** How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" He counted on his fingers.

"Aren't you suppose to be a honor student?" I shouted.

"I'll have to pay you back..."

**"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform."**

"What's with that grubby out fit you have on, anyway?" one of the twins asked.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Mr. glasses asked after examining a blue shard.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. 'When in Rome you should do as the Romans do', Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today... you are the host clubs dog!"

I think Haruhi withdrew into himself... They all gathered around him and he fell over... okay. I felt kind of bad... so,

"Oi!" That got their attention, "Can I, er, Help him?"

"What do you mean?" The tall blond asked.

"Oh! You don't have to, Mana! It was my fault. I should take care of it!" Haruhi tried, again.

I walked over to them, "I'm asking because I want to help. What else are friends for, Haruhi? And besides, there's a famous saying you may have heard of: Two pairs of hands are better than one!" _God, I use to hate it when my brother said that!_

_"_I like your enthusiasm, Jinou! You can help, too!"

_Why do I feel like I just made a terrible mistake..._

* * *

_**~~The Host Club Is Now Open For Business~~**_

"Do you think they'll be okay with this?" Haruhi asked looking through the brown, paper bag.

"Why not? Coffee's Coffee, no matter how you're suppose to make it." I responded.

"Ah! Speak of the Devil! Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglets. Did you get everything on our list?" Tamaki asked, wagging a finger.

"What/Huh? **Piglet?**" We asked in semi-unison.

"Hey, Wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked. He had looked through the bag and was now holding up the container of instant coffee.

"Just What it looks like: Coffee." Haruhi said. We stood behind the sofa.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

Now it was my turn, "What are you talking about? It's instant coffee."

"**It's instant**?" Two girls asked.

"Woah. I've heard about this before, It's commoner's coffee! You just add hot water!"

"I didn't know there was such a thing." One girl stated.

"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." Another girl accused. The others that had gathered over here nodded in agreement.

"That's not true." I put in, "We just prefer the convenience of not having to wait very long." It's coffee, I had to defend it.

"Commons are pretty smart." Kyoya commented, giving me a near death experience in the process. _Holy shnitzle, where did they come from!_

_"_One hundred grams for three hundred yen!" Hikaru started.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru finished.

"I'll go back and get you some thing else, excuse me for not buying expensive coffee." _But... All that walking..._

"No, I'll keep it. **(GASP) **I'm going to give it a try. **(LE GASP!) **I'm will drink this coffee! **(APPLAUDE)" **_Do you have to so dramatic about it, though?_

"Alright Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee."

"Ha, He's making you do it." I quietly taunted, watching my friend twitch and glare in Tamaki Sempai's direction.

"Oh, Tamaki. Now you're taking the joke to far. Your pallid won't be able to stomach that crap." the red-haired girl on the sofa said, "You don't have to drink it because they bought it." _Bitch, don't go dissing the coffee! "_I'm sorry, I was talking to myself." _Go die under a rock, you red-headed slut._

_"Haruhi~"_ Tamaki called once again.

Said person made a face and called, "I'm comin'."

Sending one last warning look at the red-head, who was now officially on my bad side, I followed Haruhi to the little table by one of the windows. There were four cups already set up, all a pretty white with pink trim and matching saucers. Haruhi spooned a bit of powdered coffee into each tea-cup and then poured a certain amount of steaming water, reminding me of a mechanical wind up toy.

"Here." Haruhi served the coffee on a gorgeous, polished bronze, serving tray.

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki declared.

The girls looked at the coffee like it was going to... do something unexpected... Man, I fail...

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." _***TWITCH*** Why? We're not sneaking you acid, or poison, or alcohol, or anything illegal for that matter!_

_"_I'm afraid that if I drink this, my father will yell at me." _... That's a good reason. My **father** wasn't very pleased when he found out I started drinking coffee, either..._

"What if I let you drink it** from my mouth**?" Tamaki persuaded. _Holy Shi- Is He F-ing Serious?_

"Well, then I would drink it~"... _Is she serious?... I can't believed it worked..._

A sweat dropped formed at the back of my head as the other girls fangasmed over Tamaki-sempai's performance.

_I'm in over my head..._

* * *

**.. well? what do you think?. Review, please!**


End file.
